1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an assembly aid for printed board connectors that serves for accommodating and successively arranging at least one printed board connector to be positioned on a printed board.
An assembly aid of this type is required for jointly positioning several printed board connectors that may also have different dimensions on a printed board, wherein the assembly aid can be removed again after the soldering process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such assembly aids are generally known, but have the disadvantage that they cannot be removed in some cases or are only designed for special arrangements on a printed board and therefore frequently structured in a quite complicated fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,540 discloses a multicontact arrangement, in which two printed board connectors that are spaced apart from one another are arranged in a common frame, wherein a removable holding part is arranged between the two connectors for the assembly of the arrangement.